BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds
BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds is the second sequel to BIONICLE: Universe and the third and final installment in the BIONICLE: Universe Film Series. It is directed, written, edited and produced by Starscream7. The film is the final installment in the series and concludes the trilogy. It is the second sequel to BIONICLE: Universe. Toa Tahu returns from the previous two films, along with previous main characters Takanuva, Gresh and Onua. Makuta Teridax returns as one of the film's main antagonists, as well as previous villains Corroder, Vapron, Tridax and Marendar. The film introduces new characters, including Tarix, Gali, Lewa and Brutaka. After recreating Spherus Magna, Tahu and his team are forced into a final battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta in New York City. Plot The film opens with a score of events: a plane carrying O'Neill, Nick Carby, and President Gallagher is hiijacked by terrorists while Spherus Magna is recreated with the Ignika only for Ackar to reveal himself as a traitor and kill Malum. The terrorists also force the President to release of all the Makuta captives at the Buffalo Ice Hangar. Elsewhere, Ackar travels to the Toa's base in Philadelphia, where he and multiple Skrall and Rahkshi ransack it and kill Kiina and Takanuva. The survivors of the onslaught retreat from the base. Tahu's team returns to Spherus Magna, gathering new allies including Tarix, Lewa, Celus, Sideburn, Tranua, Vakama, Nokama, Lesovikk, Krakua and Perditus. while Gordon, Kirk and Jack are brought to a police station in New York to discuss the attack with Bowler, Hector, Nick and Ross Malcolm. Tahu's team, with new allies, return to Earth in time to see Makuta and a gigantic ship converging on the city, and Brutaka begins to lead Teridax's plan to take over the city by destroying various buildings and bridges. The team begins fighting Makuta across the city. In the conflict, many warriors on both sides are killed, while Gresh is injured. The Hero Factory manages to warp the Makuta ship to Spherus Magna, where it is destroyed. A final battle begins taking place in Rockefeller Center, with Tahu's team heavily outmatched. Lewa arrives with the Axalara T9, providing backup for everyone else, although Perditus's Thornatus is hiijacked. This results in a chase that ends with the destruction of the Axalara, Thornatus and Kaxium cycles. During the chase, Teridax is killed by Brutaka. As the final battle ensues, more warriors on both sides are killed. Tahu goes off to face Brutaka for a second time, and despite being severely injured himself, he narrowly manages to kill him using his gun. At long last, the Brotherhood has been defeated, and the survivors of the battle return to Spherus Magna, where Tahu reflects on their journey before turning to the Arena and remarking that their new journey begins where their previous one had ended. Characters All of the surviving humans and members of Tahu's team returned in the film. New characters include Tarix, Krakua, Gali, Lesovikk, Nokama, Vakama, Lewa and Perditus. Celus leads a team consisting of warriors Sideburn and Tranua. New human characters include an assisstant to Bowler named Ross Malcolm, three terrorists and several of Kirk's friends. Rezzle, Jon Stokin, and Nektann, characters from BIONICLE: Universe, also return, as well as the surviving Makuta from the second film. Brutaka serves as the film's main antagonist. Full Movie The film was released in two-full parts in early-February. Reception The film has gained mainly mixed reviews. According to the film's likes and dislikes, it has a rating of 50% based on 56 likes and dislikes. Criticism has mainly gone out toward the animation and plot, although in some cases it has been praised as being the best out of the three BIONICLE: Universe films. In addition to that, the film is also the most viewed BIONICLE: Universe film, having gained over 50,000 views as of September 2014 and still climbing. Despite the success with the views, critically the film is the least successful installment in the series. Production The film was planned to be released in either late-2011 or early-2012, but for several reasons, filming never began. This is blamed on the unavailable scenery and the incomplete script. On February 22, Starscream7 asked for auditions of people voicing a character in the film, yet he confirmed that there wouldn't be any voice acting on July 9. On March 18, the film's first trailer was released, featuring a prototype of Brutaka. On November 22, the film's second trailer was released after an 8-month hiatus without trailers. It featured an encounter with Tahu and Brutaka during the Core War, in which Tahu appeared in his original BIONICLE: Universe ''form. War of the Worlds is indeed the final film in the franchise and it will conclude the story. Editing began on December 8, and the film began airing on YouTube on December 11th. Filming was halfway-complete on December 11, the mark having been made a week after filming began. Filming ended on December 30th, 2012. On January 31, 2013, the final part of the movie was uploaded to YouTube, concluding the ''BIONICLE: Universe ''Trilogy. A full version of the film was released in early-February. Sequel A semi-reboot to the series, ''Lost Chroniclers, is currently in the works. Category:Starscream7 Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:Movies